


Dance with Me

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, Tooth Rotting Fluff, end me, itsuki shuu/sena izumi - Freeform, small bit of shuzumi for the soul, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Arashi will be the next featured Idol at ES. Mika wants to help her but doesn't wanna over step.Izumi, Shu, and Anzu are all tired of these two not just getting together already so they intervene.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I took one look at Arashi's feature and said  
> 1\. Mika and arashi both have pearl accents and blue accents and have opposing black/white schemes Imma die  
> 2\. No one can tell me Mika didn't help her  
> And so I wrote the outline for this fic before work and wrote the fic after work.

“Congrats, Naru-chan,” The idol that would become the feature of ES was entirely random but Mika had a feeling Arashi would be the lottery winner soon. If asked he would have gotten flustered and explained that he had been thinking a lot about designs that Naru-chan would look good in. It was hard to focus on making Valkyrie designs and sending them to Shu over e-mail when his mind was filled with white and light colors and things that would look best on naru-chan. Shu once complained about how Sena-senpai was too pretty and it made it hard to focus on drawing out Valkyrie designs when he was distracted. Perhaps this was like that?

Naru-chan had somehow become even more beautiful as her confidence and popularity grew. Mika found himself thankful they weren’t in the same class if only cause it meant he was able to focus on his classwork and wasn’t distracted by her pretty purple eyes or the way her fingers drummed on the desk when there was five minutes left before the period would be over or how her hair seemed to shine golden in the late afternoon sun. 

Even now she was holding a pencil tip to her lips looking deep in thought when he interrupted but she just smiled at him bright and warm. “Thank you, Mika-chan.” she beamed and Mika felt his insides grow warm and mushy. “It’s a lot harder to come up with a design than I thought though.” she expressed with a light laugh before placing her pencil down. “When Anzu-chan told me I was the feature and asked what I wanted I totally blanked. I’m used to modeling the clothes but not helping to make the clothes.” 

Mika nodded before sitting down beside her and seeing the few notes she already had down. Not form fitting, flowy, bows, pearls, white, something Rab*its like, roses maybe? It seemed she had some idea but it was true that Knights never made their own clothing, they always got it made for them and Naru-chan was just one of a matching set of four other people. “Didya Sena-senpai for help?” Mika asked since they were both idols and models and in the same unit. Sena-senpai’s feature had been really elegant and beautiful. It seemed like the kind of thing Naru-chan would like. 

“Izumi-chan told me to just go with ‘whatever’ and not to bother him and that I was ‘so annoying’~” she said the last bit in a full mock Izumi voice. “What about you? Did you ask your Oshi-san for help when you got picked?”

“Nngh, I wanted ta but I knew he’d have just told me what Sena-senpai told ya. Thankfully I had experience from makin’ the Ba-Barrier outfits and our Repayment Fes outfits so I had an idea of what I wanted and what I didn’. My feature outfit is the hardest thin’ I’ve ever made but Im really super proud of it.” Mika admitted before laughing sheepish. “It was Anzu-san that decided ta call it ‘dark romance’ kinda embarrassin’.” 

“No way, it totally suits you. I wish I had a better vision of what I want.” she huffed and looked over her list. 

Mika chewed on his bottom lip wondering if he should offer to help or not. Perhaps just a little help would be alright? He knew this was supposed to be something that Anzu did with her but a little bit of help from him wouldn’t hurt right?

“Well, ya tried on lots of clothes for modelin’ right? Do ya know what kinda cloth ya like and don’ like? That would help. Also if ya know ya like thin’s long or short. Sayin’ loose fittin’ is a good start. Ya also got a general idea wantin’ ta look like Nazunanii’s unit. Ya could make a inspo board. Put together the materials, colors, and look ya want and bring that ta yer meetin’.” he offered and got all warm again as Naru-chan nodded along to what he was saying and wrote down some more notes. 

“Fabric chooses, something flowy but not sheer.” she mused and had the pencil eraser in her mouth again as she thought aloud. 

Seeing her lips parted like that Mika’s cheeks grew red at the thought of leaning closer to kissed them but instead he stood up quickly making Naru-chan blink and glance up at him. “Ah, g-good luck, Naru-chan, I-I just remembered I gotta call Oshi-san before he goes ta class. I-I’ll see ya later.”

\------

“And then you ran?”

“Yeah.” Mika groaned and pressed his face deeper into one of the plushies he had been working on. He was in the sanctuary of the handicrafts room after his meeting with Arashi. 

“Honesty Kagehira, you’ve been friends with this person since your first year. Don’t you think--Hey!”

There was the sound of shifting and Shu cursing at whoever had cut him off before another voice was on the other end of the receiver. 

“Kagehira!” 

“Ah! Y-Y-yes, S-Sena-senpai!?” A million thoughts ran through Mika’s head all at once. What was Sena-senpai doing with Oshi-san and why was he yelling at him?

“If you like Naru-kun you need to be more direct.” the voice on the other line spoke, his words making it clear that he had just listened to the entire conversation Mika had with Shu and he suddenly felt mortified. It was bad enough having his Oshi-san overhear his tragic love life without one of Naru-chan’s unitmates hear it. “She’s used to people calling her pretty, we’re models. All we hear is how pretty we are. You need to _prove_ to her that you love her. Good luck.” 

Before Mika could even react the phone clicked and Mika was freaking out to dead silence. Mika spent a few more minutes whining into his teddy bear about how mean Oshi-san and Sena-senpai were before starting to think about how he could prove himself. He wanted people to view Naru-chan the way he viewed Naru-chan. Getting up he grabbed some pencils and his sketch pad before plopping back down in his pile of plushies to get comfy and get to work. He’d stay here all night if he had to. 

\-------

Arashi wasn’t sure what Anzu would be able to do with her list of things she wanted in her outfit. Even with Mika’s suggestion of the inspo board she had only managed to express to Anzu which fabrics she most certainly didn’t want and the overall layout. Anzu had assured her that she’d be able to work with this information but Arashi still felt like she should be better at deciding how she wanted to be perceived. Anzu seemed to get it though. The sweet girl had looked over the list before smiling at her and saying ‘Something like a strong beautiful onee-chan, right?” before winking. If Anzu was in charge than certainly Arashi would in fact be a strong beautiful onee-chan.

Anzu and Arashi met a few times to do alterations and each time Anzu made sure to tell Arashi that this was a mock up and the final project would be different. It was a simple enough process and one Arashi had been through before. The odd thing that was strange about this trial process was how Mika-chan seemed to be missing ever since the first day he helped her. When she talked to Yuzuru about it he said that Mika was still attending class but seemed to go to his club room as soon as it was over. Had he gotten some first years to join the handicrafts club? Arashi planned to go over and find out. 

That day after school she knocked on the handicrafts door before starting to open it with a, “I’ coming in!~” call. Upon opening the door she saw the stunning garment on the dress form first and then took in Anzu throwing a sheet over the dress form and the wide eyed startled look of Mika on the floor stringing together some pearls before accidentally stabbing his finger with the needle in his surprise. 

“N-Naru-chan! W-Welcome, w-what are ya doin’ here?” 

Arashi blinked a few times before realizing Mika was talking to her. “Oh, Yuzuru-chan said you’ve been at club a lot so I thought you might have gotten some new members.” she murmured, suddenly realizing a few things at once. Mika was busy because he was helping Anzu and Anzu had been keeping it a secret that Mika was helping for some reason. Along with that she had been keeping the final design a secret. “Is that what I think it is?” she asked as she stepped further into the room. 

“Ngh, uh, um, maybe?” Mika offered, sticking his bleeding finger into his mouth to not only keep the bleed from getting on anything he was making but also to shut himself up. Anzu of course had gotten used to how often Mika pricked his finger and soon had out her travel first aid kit to place a bandaid on the prick mark. “Aha, thanks Anzu-chan.” he offered sheepishly before meeting Arashi’s questioning gaze. “We--I wanted ta keep it a surprise.” he finally admitted defeat. 

“How come?” Arashi asked, her fingers itching to pull the sheet off and see the garment up close but waited until Mika stood back up so she could look into his two tone eyes. 

“Well, ya, see, the thin’ was. I wanted ta help somehow but I was worried since ya know yer the idol and yer supposed ta be the one but Anzu-chan it was okay but I wanted ta keep it secret. I figured it would be enough just ta have ya wear something I helped ta make and design based on what ya said ya wanted.” he explained. 

“Mika-chan.” He had gone through all of this effort to make something nice for her. “You could have just offered to help from the start, silly. I would have said yes.” she said and took hold of both of his hands giving them a squeeze. He really was so thick headed sometimes.Of course she would have wanted his help. After all this, how could he still not see how important he was to her? “Can I see it?” She watched the mixture of emotions play across Mika’s face before he looked to Anzu for permission and when she offered a shrug Mika nodded. 

Arashi giggled excitedly, keeping one of Mika’s hands in her own as she pulled the sheet back down before gasping. It was more beautiful up close. The trim was exquisite, the sheen of the fabric was luxurious, it felt soft to the touch and the pearl detailing along the waist was no doubt done by hand given the way Mika had been stringing some together when she first walked in. In her awe she had let go of Mika’s hand and was looking at every detail the outfit had to offer. It was like Mika had reached inside of her head to pull forth what she could only subconsciously think of. Of course the person closest to her would know exactly what she had been trying to express in her notes. It was feminine and elegant in a way that was true to herself and was where she was comfortable with right now. It exposed just enough of her skin without being revealing, it was both simple and intricate at the same time. The power was in the details and knowing Mika the way she did she knew they had been handcrafted. She felt tears start to bud in her eyes thinking of Mika working tirelessly as he had for Repayment Fes but this time it was for her. 

“C-Can I try it on?” It was rare for her voice to shake but she was trying to keep herself from outright crying from joy in the club room. Mika must have felt something similar cause his eyes were glassy and he nodded wordlessly. 

D-Do ya want me ta….?” he trailed off not sure if Arashi would want his help getting the costume on or if she would want him to turn away or leave the room. 

“Can you help me?” she asked and was turning to ask Anzu if she could give them a moment but it seemed her darling little sister had already picked up on the tension between the two and left. Arashi would have to text her later in thanks. 

The garment itself was easy to get into. Most of the time getting dressed was dedicated to Mika ensuring all the details were in place including her hat which she thought was adorable. She posed in the mirror when it was all on and did a twirl before giggling. She felt so pretty and free and she felt like dancing. 

“Do ya like it? We’re not quite done yet. The gloves are just spares until we can make a whole new set with some nice embroidery on the wrist and another string of pearls as a bracelet.” Mika explained and Arashi could envision what he meant but she was so excited with everything he had already done. 

“It’s beautiful!” she turned to face him and gave a really big smile. She wasn’t unaware of the blush that took over his cheeks. Normally she wouldn’t try teasing Mika too much but right now she wanted to tease him just a tiny bit. “Do you still have your feature costume? Can I compare them?” she asked and Mika’s blush faded into confusion. 

“Ah yeah, I think Anzu-chan keeps the old feature outfits at ES but I asked her and Saegusa-san if it was okay for me ta keep my costume here in the club room in case I wanna add or edit things.” he explained before going into the closet and pulling at the ‘dark romance’ garment. “What did ya wanna compare?” he asked as he laid the costume delicately on the workstation table. 

“Hmm,” Arashi made a show of looking over the stunning outfit as if trying to figure something out before meeting Mika’s gaze. “Could you put it on for me? I think it’ll be easier to compare if its fleshed out, you know?” she asked with an eager smile. 

“Oh, um, alright. I-I supposed I should put it on every so often anyway. I haven’t worn it since I was the feature idol.” he laughed lightly picking back up the costume and glancing side to side before excusing himself to change inside of the closet. Arashi wanted to comment on his shyness but decided not to. If she was right in assuming he liked her than it made sense for him to be so shy. He probably had only ever gotten changed in front of Nazuna and Shu before since they had been in the same unit. Arashi as a model had changed in front of people a lot so she was used to it. 

When he came out he was blushing again and fussing to make sure his hair wasn’t sticking up at odd angles from being in the closet. He looked just as stunning as he had when he first debuted the outfit. “B-Better?” he asked as Arashi walked over. She walked around him, helping smooth out or fix any spots he didn’t get to without a mirror before coming back around to his front and catching hold of one of his hands. 

“Better.” she smiled, lacing their gloved fingers together and placing her other hand on his cheek to caress it softly before placing it on his shoulder. “Dance with me?”

“Eh, eh?! W-what?” Mika felt like his brain had short circuited. This whole getting into his costume thing had been strange enough but now she was touching his cheek and his hand and he was so painfully acutely aware of how it was only a few layers of fabric from his skin and her skin and how soft and warm it was. 

“Dance with me.” Arashi spoke again and this time it was more of a demand than a request. She moved the hand from his shoulder to his other hand and had him place his arm around her waist before she put her hand back on his shoulder. “Just sway with me.” Despite giving herself the ‘girl’ dance position she was the one who lead, swaying them back and forth and slowly moving about the room. 

It was a strange request but it was nice and as Mika danced and got used to the feel of them moving together he became more relaxed until he was laughing lightly. “Naru-chan, did ya just wanna dance with me?” he asked while turning the two of them so they didn't run into the dress form. If Mika was a dark romance than Naru-chan was certainly a truly knightly romance. She looked so regal and happy the light from the fading sun in the club room made her sparkle even more. 

“Maybe?~” she mused before leaning down, thinking for a moment to kiss him but decided to kiss his cheek instead. “You made me such a pretty outfit. It just made me wanna dance and spin with you.” she explained. It was getting late and they should stop dancing and get back into their uniforms but Arashi wanted to stay like this. Become the sun and the moon dancing forever in the sky. 

“I can spin ya.” Mika offered, his face red but he was grinning. He raised their joined hands above their heads before guiding her with his hand on her waist to go into a spin. Arashi giggled as she spun out and then back in, her body pressed to Mika’s as she stared down lovingly at him. “N-Naru-chan, I-I, c-can I, I mean, I--” 

There was no hesitation this time, not on Arashi’s part. She closed the distance between them and placed her lips to his stammering pair. There was still some fear that this wasn’t what Mika wanted but it quickly disappeared as Mika held her tighter and kissed her back. When they parted their foreheads were together and Mika still held her close around the waist. 

“I love you too, Mika-chan.” Arashi offered with a giggle and kissed both of his cheeks. 

“Ngh but ya didn’t even let me say it!”

“Then say it now?” 

“Hnnnm, I, I love ya, Naru-chan.”

Hearing those words made Arashi the happiest girl in the world. 


End file.
